The present invention relates generally to oral hygiene and more particularly to an improved device for cleaning teeth, gums and the like.
Conventional devices for oral cleansing have ranged from the traditional manual toothbrush to electronic devices. For instance, electric toothbrushes such as those with axial and lateral oscillating brushes have been used to simulate the up and down, back and forth strokes of a manual toothbrush. These devices are typically powered by rechargeable, though somewhat short-lived, battery packs and/or tethered electrical cords. While useful for removing debris from the sides of the teeth, they have been found less effective between teeth, under the gums, and around irregularly shaped teeth. User skill and flossing therefore remain essential for optimum oral hygiene. Moreover, their relative weight, cost, degree of reliability and safety considerations have made these conventional devices considerably less successful than the manual toothbrush.
Pressurized water jets have also been used as an alternative to the manual toothbrush. Typically, a probe is provided that emits a stream of water under relatively high pressure, the probe being connected to a water storage cell or reservoir. Although generally effective, the velocity of water necessary for effective cleaning has also been found to damage gums and other oral tissues. Lower velocity water containing abrasives, plaque dissolving compounds or the like have also been utilized, though with increased cost and decreased practicality. Water probes have, in addition, been plagued with all of the drawbacks associated with electric toothbrushes.
Another method that has been found useful for cleaning teeth is the use of ultrasonics. In particular, an ultrasonic, wave emitting wand or probe is inserted in the user's mouth and rubbed gently against areas of the teeth to be cleaned. The ultrasonic waves cause the debris to break down and dislodge from tooth surfaces, allowing it to be readily rinsed from the user's mouth. While highly effective as compared to the other teeth cleaning methods, their expense, practicality and reliance on the skill of the user have hindered growth in its use. In addition, the long term effects of ultrasonics on tooth enamel and gums are generally unknown and are a concern to some users.
Despite the many technological advances in electronic teeth cleaning apparatus, the old fashioned, manual toothbrush remains the most popular method for cleaning teeth. This is believed due not only to its simplicity, practicality, disposability and cost, but also its many design innovations ranging from new bristle materials and patterns, to angled brush heads and contoured brush handles. Its effectiveness, however, still depends in large part, on the skill and vigilance of the user. Steadily increasing costs have lead most users to use the same toothbrush well beyond its intended design life. The resulting worn brush with characteristic bowed bristles is not only unsanitary, but also has significantly reduced debris removal capability, particularly for removal between teeth and below the gums.
A toothbrush is therefore desired which not only provides superior cleaning of teeth and gums with minimal effort of the user, but is also safe, practical, convenient and inexpensive.